Otoutokun
"Let's go, Kal-sama~!" - Present Otou "Believe it or not, i enjoyed meeting you guys in the past. till we meet again." - Future Otou Personality Present A kind hearted, childish boy who is friendly to anyone as long as they dont attack him. he cares a lot for his family and friends. he is easily scared, and will usually hide behind kal if there is chaos happening. Future His future self still retains the goodness in his heart, and has grown to be more serious, calm, silent and reserved. he has grown to be courageous and brave, and has gotten a bit stubborn when it comes to not giving up. he appears to have a bit of apathy on the world, but he still greets others with a warm smile and sometimes good advice. he also respects warriors with good intentions in their hearts, and despises those who dont. he also seems to have a bit of insanity in him, possibly gained from Kal. Abilities Present Otou has the ability to summon certain Guardian Spirits who can protect him with their unique abilities or he can merge with to gain their abilities and powers, along with bits of their appearance. he can only use this for three minutes presently. although his future self has managed to extend that time limit for a really long time due to constant training. he can also walk on any surface as if it was ground thanks to his future self going to the present and completing a quest, giving him magical boots. Future (10 years later) His future self also managed to master Elemental magic and has improved his mental strength due to constant training along with his spirits, and can use them effectively in battle. The future self traveled to the present by accident and completed a quest from the present and got magic boots which allows him to walk on any surface as if it was ground. Future (20 years later) He mastered weapon forging and refining and gave his sword a new look, along with the Ability of Armor Break, allowing him to smash through armors and magical shields as if it was just paper. He also seems to have mastered his time and space magic, allowing him to teleport anywhere, access portals to another realm, and slow/ stop time. Fighting style Present Otou has the ability to Merge with/Summon his spirits and gain their abilities and skills. allowing them to use their powers and fighting styles for a limited time. other than that, Otou doesn't really have knowledge about fighting and will mostly rely on his spirits. Future His future self uses Kal's fighting style, along with her style at Sword wielding. he uses this effectively along with elemental magic, to create devastating moves. he mostly still merges with or summons the spirits to give him a much needed advantage when possible. he seems to sometimes use a mixture of Jiujitsu and Combat Sambo as unarmed melee. He mainly uses a Katana made with a special alloy that is heat, ice, magic, fatigue and rust Proof, and is stronger than dragon scales. he can infuse the powers of the elements into this sword, and gives out devastating attacks if used properly. he also carries throwing knives for long distance fights and a combat knife for armed CQC. Future (20 years Otou) He relies heavily on his sword to smash through the enemy's defenses, rendering them defenseless, then uses magic to either heal himself, give himself an advantage, or harm the opponent from long range. he doesnt summon spirits much any more, learning to fight with his own skills and not others. he just uses them only for critical situations. Pocketwatch Colors White - Guardian Spirit Blue - 10 years Future Otou Red - 20 Years future Otou Green - Genderbent Future Otou Yellow - Genderbent Otou Black - Time Breaker/???Category:Characters Category:9mm's Characters